Kate's Journal
by Purple Satin
Summary: So sorry this has taken so long. This is the next installment to "The Gift". This is something I'll be working on during the hiatus. Thank- you all for being so patient with me and hanging in there. Thanks for reading and as always, all comments are appreciated.


Kate's Journal

As soon as their feet hit the sidewalk outside Dr. Clay's office, Rick let out a whoop, fist pumped the air. He picked her up and swung her around so fast, it made her dizzy! As if she wasn't already having those issues! He steadied her and leaned down and kissed her.

It had been one week since they had taken the third pregnancy test and it had been positive just like the other two.

Dr. Clay had just confirmed that she was indeed, eight weeks pregnant. He explained all of the changes her body was going through, fetus development. He had advised her to cut back or completely do without caffiene, eat regularly, eat well balanced meals, (Lots of fruit, vegetables, grains…) If she had any discomfort in her breasts, she should wear a supportive bra, even at night. He had prescribed prenatal vitamins and regular exercise, swimming, walking, and some yoga. Her next appointment would be in a month.

Rick was so cute in his joy and excitement and there was also something so incredibly sexy about him, too.

She smiled up at him. "You are so excited. It's kind of cute. But you've been through this before with Alexis…"

"No. I was left out of this part of it. I wasn't allowed to share in this part of it. Besides, even if I had been allowed to share it with Meredith, it won't be the same as sharing and learning it with you.."

"But you must have bought baby books and did some reading on pregnancy and child birth.," she said.

"Yeah, I did some reading , but between waiting on Meredith hand and foot and trying to write there never seemed to be enough time. Besides, it was during that time that I spent a lot of time at "The Old Haunt".

"Well, there's no way I am letting you out of this. So which book store do we start with?"

He took her hand and replied, "You know, I know just the one. Come on."

After visiting 2 Barnes and Noble book stores plus a couple of smaller ones, she stopped him. "You know, it's almost noon and the baby and I are hungry. We still have these prenatal vitamins to fill. Why don't we take these prescriptions to Simpson's and you can buy us lunch?" she asked.

He smiled down at her. "You and the baby?"

"Of course, me and the baby. Now are you going to move your ass and take us to lunch or what?" she teased.

"It just sounds so nice. You and the baby."

"Great! I'll alert the media .That way, they can have a field day when they discover that . you let your wife and unborn child starve to death on a city street."

"No, No. Wait! We're going to Simpson's right now. How do you know about Simpson's?" he asked.

"That's where I bought the pregnancy tests. I like it there. And Lori makes a great burger and fries. And they are very nice people." she said.

"Yeah. Yeah, they are. I used to take Alexis there sometimes. So your morning sickness is gone?"

She linked her arm through his. "Yes , and I'm starving, so let's go."

They were greeted warmly by the Simpson's When Kate handed Linda the prescriptions, the older woman looked up and smiled at Kate. "So, you've been to the doctor and he confirmed it?" she asked.

Kate blushed, but nodded yes. Linda let out a squeal and came out from behind the counter to wrap them both in a warm embrace. "Oh, congratulations! We are so happy for you both!" and she admonished Rick, "And you shouldn't wait so long for a visit."

He put his arm around Kate and replied, "Oh, I don't think we'll be able to stay away now. It seems that my lovely wife loves Lori's burgers and fries. Not to mention the friendships that we've found here."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll get these filled for you," Linda said, taking the prescriptions behind the counter.

Rick and Kate went to the soda fountain, found a small table in the corner and Rick placed their order with Lori. After she placed the burgers on the grill, Lori came out to chat for a few minutes and she asked Kate if the saltines and ginger ale had helped with the morning sickness.

"Yes, it has helped alot! Thank- you , Lori!" Kate replied. Kate looked up to see Linda beckoning to her, so she excused herself and went to talk to Linda while Lori was telling Rick about her son, Jason.

When Kate had approached the counter, Linda leaned across it and handed Kate a white hard back book and said, "This is a gift from me to you. Men don't understand us women. Mike and I tried for years to have a baby and there was no known medical reason to keep us from concieving, it just never happened. Mike was career Air Force. We got stationed in Japan and I finally got pregnant. But when I was 3 months along, we went to Tokoyo for The Cherry Blossom Festival and I miscarried. After that, we gave up on ever having a baby."

"I am so sorry, Linda," Kate replied.

'It took us years, in fact, Mike had retired from the Air Force, and we had settled into our home when we learned that I was pregnant again. This time, we had Lori and she has been the center of our life. When I was pregnant with her, I started keeping a journal of my pregnancy and the joy we shared just knowing that she was on the way. After she got married and got pregnant with Jason, I gave it to her to carry on the tradition. She told me that it was the best gift I could have given her. So, here is a journal, just in case you would like to start a journal of your own."

It took several moments and as many attempts to swallow past the lump in her throat. "Oh, Linda. This is a lovely idea and I will treasure this. Thank-you! I'll begin this tonight. Lori is right. This is an AMAZING gift. Thank -you so much!"

Kate slipped the journal into her coat pocket just as Rick came to tell her that their burgers were ready. Linda handed her the prescriptions for her prenatal vitamins and Kate slipped her hand in Rick's. They went back to the table.

As they were leaving, Kate hugged Linda and whispered, "Thank -you."

Martha was away on one of her spititual reteats and Alexis was out for the evening. Rick had taken a call from Martha and was still on the phone.

They had just decided to go to bed, when Matha's call came in.

Kate headed to bed and dressed in one of Rick's tee shirts, and a pair of sleep shorts. She took out the journal and a pen from the night stand and began to write.

Several minutes later, Rick entered the bedroom to find Kate already in bed with her knees drawn up and a book balanced on her knees. She clutched the book protectively to her chest.

"What's this?" he asked.

Several long moments passed before she replied," If I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh or poke fun."

"Now, I have to know. Okay. I promise."

Reluctantly, she handed him the journal and said, "Read it."

He took the book from her hand and read:

Dear Castle Baby, Today, the doctor told us that you are on your way and we are so excited and happy! I'm calling you Castle baby because right now, we don't know if you are a boy or girl and it's way too early to give you a name, yet.

You won't be born for a few months , yet. But I want you to know that your daddy and I love you very much! By the time you understand this, you will be much older, you were concieved on our honeymoon and we love each other with all of our hearts. And so you came to be in our lives and we can't be happier about that.

Now for some family history: Your daddy is a world famous mystery writer, and I am a cop. Most of the time we work together and one day, we'll explain all of this to you. You have an older sister named Alexis. She doesn't know about you , yet, but I'm sure she is going to love you just as one day, you'll love her.

Your grand mother's name is Martha and she used to play in plays on Broadway. Now she teaches acting. Your Granpa Jim is an incredible lawyer and he will be so happy to hear that you are on your way. He loves baseball (so does mommy) and will take you to all the games.

You also have an Aunt Lanie who is going to dote on you as well as spoil you rotten, just wait and see. Uncle Espo is a tough one, but I have no doubt that you'll win him over, there's Uncle Kevin, Aunt Jenny, and Sarah Grace who will be your first there's Captain Gates. She is a strong, respectable woman and after you get to know her, she's very loveable, too.

So you see my baby, there will be a lot of people who will love you and be so happy to know that you are on your way, but no one will be any happier than your daddy and I. And I can't wait until I can hold you in my arms.

She had stopped writing there. He closed the book and handed it back to her.

After a few moments she said, "Look. I know it's kind of cheesy, so go ahead. Judge away."

"I'm not judging. Actually, I think it's sweet and a great idea."he said. He began undressing for bed. As soon as he was undressed and ready for bed, he crawled up on the bed next to her and said ,"You want silly and cheesy? I'll give you silly and cheesy."

He eased the tee shirt up until her abdomen was exposed. He placed a soft kiss there. He ran his fingers lightly over the area causing her to shudder slightly under his touch. Then he began telling the baby an utterly ridiculous story that involved purple unicorns and rainbows, reducing her into fits of giggles as he imitated each unicorn's persona.

She laughed and asked him how he came up with that story.

He smiled down at her and said, "See? I told you I'd show you ridiculous and cheesy. I just made it up as I went along. And I know that it seems so silly to be reading to an unborn baby who doesn't even have ears, yet. Those won't develop for another couple of weeks according to the books we bought today , but soon our little one will recognize our voices."

She smiled at him and replied. "It's incredible, isn't it? Six months ago, I was hoping this would happen in a year or two, but now that it's happened, I'm just so excited and happy."

He leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you , " he whispered against her lips.

" Oh yeah? Prove it." she challenged him.

And he proceded to do just that.


End file.
